


FMK?

by The_Mighty_Gamersaurs



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Games, girl time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mighty_Gamersaurs/pseuds/The_Mighty_Gamersaurs
Summary: Jade is bored and decides to round up the other girls to play a little game. Through trial and error, she’ll be one step closer to understanding The Others.And make a few new girl friends along the way.
Relationships: Kevin Wendell Crumb/Casey Cooke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. The Start To A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random thought I had in my head. I think it’s a good idea and I hope you do too. Enjoy!

In Jade’s opinion, today was a little more annoying than most. It was May, so the air conditioning had to be turned up to eleven in their makeshift apartment complex. Casey was out chaperoning a bunch of second graders in a “end of the year field trip” to the museum of art downtown for community service, so no girl time.

On second thought, yes girl time. Jade wasn’t the only woman in the system, and she’d be lying if she said she hung out with them on a day to day basis. Well, that fantasy can be real; despite having a day off of work, Dennis wanted to decontaminate the filters in the hippo pool but Mr. Pritchard beat him to The Light. The cinematic educator was currently watching some old Japanese revenge flick called _Lady Snowblood_ or some shit.

The point is, this was ample opportunity to make some new girl friends. But what would they do though? You don’t go up to a bunch of people and say _hey, let’s hang out_ on the spot, you gotta plan shit out. They could play a game... that’d be entertaining. Truth or Dare was out of the table, that’s for kids and desperate chodes who have nothing better to do. Wait... how about a game every woman has either played or wanted to play. Good ol’ Fuck, Marry or Kill. Now Jade had a reason to go talk to them. Hell yeah! So, all she needed was Norma, Bernice, Polly, Rakel, Felida, Kat, Mary Reynolds and... ugh, _Patricia_ to play.

The diabetic teen turned her head and already saw two of her desired players. She stood from her chair and walked over to Bernice and Felida, who were in a conversation or something, and announced her proposal. “Yo,” both women turned to her. “I was wondering if you two wanted to play a game with me and the other girls. Cool?” Bernice and Felida looked at each other and Bernice replied. “Sure. But why?”

“Can’t a girl spend some time with some girls?” Was her reply. With no reason to object, because they’re we’re equally as bored and their little talk wasn’t really going anywhere, the pair stood from their chairs and followed their young leader.

The trio’s eyes fell on Polly and Ansel sitting next to each other, playing Rock Paper Scissors. Christ, was _everyone_ bored today? It didn’t matter anyway, Jade was gonna change that. “Hey asswipes, wanna join in on some fun?” 

Polly gave her a worded look. “Can it wait? I’m kinda in the middle of something here.” It was true, she was beating him by sixteen to twelve. Ansel said he was down for it Jade smirked at the model. “Sorry Barbie Doll, it’s girls only.” Polly perked at hearing that. “But I’m sure we can make an exception for you.”

Ansel glared. “On second thought, I’ll pass. Gotta make sure I don’t catch your PMS.”

Jade gave Ansel a ferocious look and he returned with a devilish smirk. Felida, Bernice, and Polly braced themselves for the possible fight but the two hotheads just started laughing. Yes, they were laughing.

Polly laughed, albeit a bit nervously, just feel included. The older women behind had no idea what was going on but they wanted it to stop. Soon, Jade wiped a tear from her eye and laid her hand on Ansel’s shoulder. “You’re fucking crazy, man!”

“Takes one to know one, bitch!”

The teen slapped her knee and covered her mouth with her other hand, silencing the bubbles of giggles clogging her throat. After they both calmed, Jade decided to hit the road, telling Ansel she’ll catch him later.

Polly, being the easy girl she was, followed the small group in hopes of excitement. The promise of exclusive fun was more than enough to trail behind.

Ansel chuckled and mused. He’d go see if Heinrich was doing anything interesting.

**•O—O—O•**

This was nice. This was better. Patricia basked in the presence of The Beast with a sense of accomplishment and liberty like no other. His majesty had promised a special treat for her and The Others as soon as their beloved Casey returned. The Beast forwarded himself to his priestess, stroking her cheek with his long, evolved finger. Just a swipe from one of those talon-like nails and Patricia’s head would be on the ground, so it was strange yet pleasant to have them used so affectionately.

The Godly figure smiled and Patricia gave a little smile of her own. “You are free of your service until further notice, my child. Now go.” The priestess bowed and turned to walk away. After stopping for a moment, she looked over her shoulder to see her highness walk into the darkness of the train yard. What a spectacular being.

More walking ensued, whatever helped get Patricia back to her chair. Before the zealot got to the circle, a small cohort of The Others stood in her way. Specifically all the women. Patricia raised her brow, confused. “What’s all this about?”

Jade shifted. “Me and the girls are doing this thing and we were wondering if you wanted to join.” Her words grew smaller and distant as she continued to talk. She honestly couldn’t believe that she was actually doing this.

It was Patricia’s turn to emote. She knew exactly what this was and she wasn’t going to let it out of her hands. Smirking, the older woman knelt down to Jade’s level. “ _Oh?_ ” Her voice was like silk, but could easily be mistaken for an iron blade. “And _why_ do you want me to join all of you, dear?”

This bitch. The _only_ reason why Jade was even considering this because Barry said _The Horde deserves to be happy too, don’t let them feel left out_. It was meant specifically for Patricia, Dennis and Hedwig ( _especially_ Hedwig) but they all got the message. And here she is teasing like a ball-licking cunt.

Jade clenched her teeth. “Because you’re important and you deserve to be included.” Each word was like venom and it was being forced out. Patricia loved it. The zealot stood and placed a finger over her lips, mocking deep thinking. “I suppose I could join, if it isn’t too much of a bother.”

Before the diabetic teen had a chance to call her out, Mary Reynolds yelled. “Are de two of ye gonna have at it, or are we gonna play dis game?” Kat nodded along with the Irish woman. She didn’t like fighting.

Jade sighed and did the _come hither_ gesture to Patricia and all the women placed their chairs in a miniature circle away from the men and sat. 

With everyone seated, Jade came clean with their activity. “So, we’re all here to play a game. And... that game is FMK.” Rakel squealed in excitement and Norma raised her hand. “Sorry, but what is that?”

“It stands for Fuck Marry and Kill. The aim of the game is to pick three people and you decide which one you’d fuck, or marry, or kill.” Rakel explained to the Southern woman.

Everyone had their own reactions. Norma gasped, Kat squirmed, Mary Reynolds crossed her arms while looking annoyed. Polly twiddled her thumbs and Felida looked puzzled, Patricia blushed and Jade noticed it. She smirked. Take that, virgin hag.

Felida spoke. “Aunque no estoy seguro acerca de este "juego", estoy dispuesto a jugar. Pero, ¿a qué personas elegiremos por eso?” It was a rule of thumb that everyone in the system learn Spanish in order to understand what Felida was saying.

“That’s the kicker.” Jade remarked. “Our options are the other guys.” Now _everyone_ was blushing. But through her flushed composure, Rakel fist bumped the air. “I knew it!” Jade looked at the Indian woman with mild concern. Despite being the smartest one in the system, Rakel was a bit eccentric.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, Norma spoke her worries. “I’m not so sure about this, y’all. It feels a little unfair to the men. And a bit taboo as well.” She cringed. “Oh I’m sorry, I’m being a real downer aren’t I?” Bernice moved her hand to rub Norma’s shoulder, comforting her.

“Which one of ya’s actually gives a shite?” Mary Reynolds asked. Jade avoided the question and calmed Norma as well. “It’s fine. We’re just having fun. And it’s not like we’re hurting them or anything.” Kat wanted to say something but she chose to keep her mouth shut.

“I wonder what the guys are doing right now...” Polly thought aloud.

**•O—O—O•**

Luke sat in his chair in deep thought, a question circling his head like a snake on meth. Jalin was on his right and B.T. on his left. The Texan loudmouth turned to the latter. “Hey.” B.T. ignored him. The man was gripping the handles of his chair, a harsh expression on his face. Yeah, he was _always_ pissed off but Luke wanted his question answered.

He called B.T. again and B.T. looked at him with a frustrated glare that could melt stone. Luke held up his hands, signifying his defeat and made a B-line to Jalin. “Yo J.”

The energetic broseph made a _what?_ look. “Have you ever noticed that Casey looks like Magik from The New Mutants?” Jalin gave him a weird look. “Bro, I dunno what you’re talking about. I think you watch too much movies.”

Too much movies? There was no such thing as _too much_ when it came to movies. Luke sighed. Whatever. He’ll probably go watch _The VVitch_ once Mr. Pritchard was done with The Light.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins. Sorry for the wait, a lot, and mean A LOT has been going down. Enjoy.

Kevin wandered the inner depths of his mind in search of answers. He hated every minute of it. _You’re almost 30, learn how to be self-dependent_ , the wriggling voice of self-loathing barked at him. Honestly, he was anything but self-dependent. After shaking his head free of those negative thoughts, he continued to sought out anyone in the system to help him. Barry was with Orwell, planning a schedule for when the bookworm could go to the library again, Dennis couldn’t possibly be of any help with this situation, and the girls were missing. Probably doing their own thing.

After coming across the side of The Chair Room, Kevin noticed Ian, Samuel, and Goddard sitting together. Samuel was muttering to himself, narrating the boring, uneventful day while Goddard was resting. Ian, who’s usually seen with his sister, sat in silence while listening to Samuel’s muses.

Kevin nervously waddled to Ian and cautiously tapping the Irishman’s shoulder, eliciting a sudden turn of the head from Ian, now looking at Kevin with astonishment. “Ah Kev! Ya nearly gave me ah heart attack! Da hell’s wrong wit ya?!”

Kevin flinched. “S-Sorry, I just need your help.”

Ian's gaze softened. Goddard awoke from the minor outburst and Samuel began talking about them. "Awright, Kev, what can I do fer ye?" Ian's deep voice bellowed. Kevin himself squirmed, wondering how his "older brother" could help him.

"I, uh, need help with Casey. M-Mary isn't around so I thought you'd be the next best choice." Which was honestly better, in Kevin's opinion. Ian wasn't as spunky as his twin. Ian, for only a second, thought of what his sister was up to, but immediately directed his attention to Kevin. The Irishman stood from his chair and smirked.

"Ah, now I see. Havin' ah bit of ah knock wit yer little lass?"

Kevin could only blush in embarrassment as Ian playfully patted his shoulder. "K-Kinda."

"Aw, Kev" Ian spoke, "ye know I'm jus' twistin' yer arm. I don't mean any harm. Now, what's wrong wit ye an' CC?" CC was a nickname the twins gave Casey as both her first and last name start with the same letter. Kevin sighed, and rubbed his arm. "I... I feel like I'm not doing enough in our relationship. Barry and Jade spend a lot of time with her because they're fun, Orwell and Rakel help her education, Hedwig has her as a babysitter. What do I bring to the table? I'm just... there. I don't do anything."

Ian could understand Kevin's troubles. Had Mary Reynolds been here, she would've literally slapped some common sense into him. With a little hum to signify his thinking, the Irishman held up his other hand to explain.

"Listen, Kevin, I may not have de full experience wit dating," God knows that was true, "but what I do know is, ye gotta keep going through de motions. Have a chat wit her if ya wanna. If she likes what ye do, keep doin' it, if she doesn't, change it up. Make sense?"

"I guess so..."

"Good lad!" Ian shouted, and patted Kevin's shoulder once more. "Now go on, an' getch yer girl. An' remember, go through de motions."

"Yeah..."

**•O—O—O•**

So, the game begins. Each girl eyeing each other with baited breath. Who'll go first? The question wracked in their minds. Mary Reynolds was tapping her finger against her arm, just waiting for someone to do something. Kat's eyes were darting across everyone in their circle and Patricia hummed to herself.

"I-I'll go first."

The girls turned to Norma. The Southern woman squirmed slightly and muttered an apology for startling everyone.

"Alright." said Jade. "Fuck it, let's party. Norma, you're options are..." she took a moment to think, "Orwell, Samuel and Goddard."

Polly giggled at the strange choice while Rakel clenched her teeth in excitement, awaiting the answer. Norma's mind was going a mile a minute. Who to choose? Who was she going to marry? Who was she going to kill? And who was she going to have sex with? She didn't want to kill anyone, but... it's just a game. No time to be a downer.

"I'll..." she spoke. Felida leaned forward from her chair and Bernice wouldn't stop staring. "I'll have sex with Samuel, marry Orwell and... kill Goddard."

"Bravo!" Rakel yelled, while the other girls nodded along with her answers. Kat, ever so fragile, slowly raised her hand like a student at school. Jade permitted her and Kat said, "Why?"

"Well," Norma started, "Orwell's sweet and I don't really like Goddard." Which everyone could agree on; Goddard's a know-it-all jackass. "And Samuel was the only other option, I suppose."

"Cool, cool," Jade said. "Also, Norma, now you get to pick who goes next. And, you can either pick the options or pick someone else to pick the options."

"Alright." Rakel's hand immediately shot up as if it had a mind of its own. ' _Pick me, pick me!_ ' The gesture spoke. Whether she was going next or choosing for someone else, she didn't care. Polly also made her attempts of being noticed, albeit not as rambunctious as Rakel's.

Norma saw each and every other player; Felida shaking her head signifying that she didn't want to get picked, Kat making herself look smaller and untraceable, and Bernice just huddled in nonchalance.

"Patricia!" She cried. After, again, muttering a small apology, Norma spoke. "I choose Patricia."

Jade couldn't help but smirk while the priestess gave an _explain yourself_ look. "I'm sorry," Norma said, "but you just there. A-And the pressure was growin'-"

"No, no, it's alright." Patricia spoke, her calmness never leaving. "I understand _completely_. Now, are you going to choose or let one of them choose my options? Hm?"

Rakel was still furiously raising her hand, so there one other problem taken care of. Norma was never good with choices anyway.

"Alright," the Indian intellectual said, "your choices are..." Rakel grinned. "Kevin, Dennis and The Beast!"

Jade's smirk grew; one more reason to like Rakel.

Through her controlled demeanor, Patricia cracked. Why those three of all options? She managed to voice said concern.

 _Because I can pick who I want_ , was Rakel's retort.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone jumped, and Felida nearly fell from her chair. There, rather than apologize, Hedwig laughed at scaring the girls in their serious situation. "Jesus Christ, kid!" Jade scolded, and Patricia turned to the boy.

"Hedwig, what is it? The grownups are talking."

"Sorry Miss Patricia, but I wanted to have gummy bears now and I don't know where they are, etcetera." He turned to the others. "Do you guys like gummy bears? I like the green ones, and the red ones, and the orange ones, and the yellow ones, but not the see-through ones... those ones are gross-"

"Hedwig." Patricia calmly but sternly interrupted. "No, I don't know where your treats are. Ask Heinrich, he was the last one to go shopping. And, if you leave me be with the other girls, I'll read you your favorite bedtime story tonight."

The nine year old's face beamed. "Promise?" Patricia nodded.

"You're the best, Miss Patricia!" His little arms wrapped around her shoulders in a one-sided hug. And, with a hop, a skip and a jump, the boy ran off. "Alright then, _Princess Patty_ , choose already." Jade spoke. God, she hated that nickname as much as she hated Jade's bad-girl attitude.

Jade could guess which the zealot would choose. Chances are, everyone knew that Patricia would definitely bend over for The Beast. She could imagine it now, The Beast commanding her while she gets on her knees saying ' _Please sir, can I have some more?_ ' Like the British Bitch she was.

"I will..." Patricia exhaled. She knew who to choose, but the thought of uttering it out would be too embarrassing. Well, no going back now. "Fornicate with Dennis, betroth myself to The Beast and murder Kevin."

 _Well_ , Jade thought, _close enough_.

"You'd murder Kevin?" Polly asked.

"It'd be a mercy kill. You know how he is." Was Patricia's justification.

"Okay then!" Jade interrupted, Kevin's suicidal ideation should always be kept away from any conversation. "Who's next?"

"Wait." Mary Reynolds intruded. The Irishwoman turned to Patricia. "Why shag wit Dennis and tie de knot wit Beastie Boy? Why not the other way around?"

Patricia hummed. "The Beast isn't some ' _one night stand_ ' as you call it. And, I never imagined myself and Dennis together."

"Doesn't change the fact that Dennis is serious eye-candy." Rakel muttered. There was some truth to her words, no one could deny that. Despite that rather creepy exterior Dennis occupies, those broad muscles and towering height could make anyone melt.

"Again," Jade repeated, "who the hell is going next?"

**•O—O—O•**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone confirm that Rakel is a girl? The only thing I know about her is that she’s this Oxford Educated Indian alter that was one of The Horde. I only got that information from, like, 2 interviews and I can’t find them so I’m unable to confirm my suspicions. Also, anyone have proof of Heinrich in Glass? Is there an interview that states Heinrich is the one that “doesn’t like to be touched”? The interviews are the only thing I have for putting the pieces together so much appreciated if anyone helps me. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s just the start. Let’s see what happens next.


End file.
